Heinkel Wolfe
Heinkel Wolfe Heinkel is a pistol wielding assassin for the Iscariot organization, partners with Yumiko Takagi, and dresses like a priest. She acts as a bodyguard for Enrico Maxwell in Hellsing volumes 4 to 5 and is later seen, along with Yumie, among the brigade of Catholic priests sent to apprehend Integra under Father Anderson's leadership. In Chapter 74, he is shot in the face by The Captain. The bullet entered through his left cheek, exited through the right, and severely damaged the right side of his face. Heinkel is bewildered as the Captain gestures to him with his head, which he interprets as 'stay out of the way'. He tosses him a first-aid kit, and Heinkel realizes that the Captain spared him life when he could have easily killed him. After seeing Yumie's remains, a bandaged and enraged Heinkel swears revenge on Walter, and takes a sniper rifle from the small group of remaining Iscariot priests. While Walter is distracted by Alucard's remains, Heinkel shoots him through the chest with his sniper rifle. Heinkel makes a couple of small non-speaking appearances in Hellsing OVA 4, shooting a corrupt priest under Maxwell's order and later aiming her pistols at Schrödinger when he unexpectedly materializes at the Hellsing-Vatican meeting with the Queen of England. Heinkel makes her full appearance in OVA 5 and will most likely appear in future OVA installments. Recent remarks made by Hirano in a December 2005 issue of "Puff" magazine, in which he was interviewed about the upcoming Hellsing OVA series and Hellsing in general, have shed new insight into Heinkel and her curiously androgynous appearance. It seems he is "neither male nor female"; possibly intersexual , though given Hirano's frequent ironic remarks, the validity of this statement is disputed. Note that the obviously female Heinkel Wolfe in Crossfire is a completely different character, and the two shouldn't be confused with each other (though in one one of the chapter covers Maxwell expresses surprise to see that she was a woman). Although the voice of Heinkel is played by Mitsuki Saiga in Hellsing OVA 5, there is still curiosity among fans towards Heinkel's sex due to the suspiciously masculine tone in Saiga's voice for this role. In the final chapter, Heinkel seems to have become a regenerator, replacing Anderson as Iscariot's trump card. Coincidentally, he develops a feud with Seras Victoria, much like their mentors Alucard and Anderson. he still has the wound inflicted by the Captain (Much like Anderson's scar) and has not aged over 40 years, implying he has become a regenerator like Anderson. It is unknown if he still wields pistols, or bayonets like Anderson. It's revealed that as of now they are too weak after the 9th Crusade, and that the next crusade will have to take at least some centuries, which enrages Heinkel as he wanted to be part of taking down Hellsing, despite knowing that it would be impossible if they acted now. This would seem to imply that the incident in London made him lose his cool-headed personality and develop a much more violent and impulsive one, like the ones of his dead comrades Yumie and Anderson. This is further suggested by his behavior after being shot by the Captain and shooting Walter through the heart; he becomes more enraged and fanatical. Category:Characters